


kyury | you look divine

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [35]
Category: SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "You look divine."</p>
            </blockquote>





	kyury | you look divine

Kyuhyun hears about the new kid before he meets him. “He’s Canadian and hardly speaks any Korean,” Eunhyuk reports.

"Neither does Hankyung," Heechul replies. Han Geng smacks him.

"So? SM gets new trainees all the time," Kyuhyun says through a mouthful of kimchi. "Maybe they’re trying to expand their market to… Canada?" The other boys exchange a glance and Kyuhyun starts to get worried. "What aren’t you telling me?"

Heechul gives Eunhyuk a pointed glare. “Tell him.”

"Well, uh, you see, uh," Eunhyuk stutters, "They brought in Henry just in case, uh, they had to, fill in for you."

"Fill in? You mean replace," Kyuhyun deflates a little. He’s hurt - who wouldn’t be? In fairness, he did almost, well, die, but how could they find someone to take his place so quickly? But then he remembers how the hyungs treated him when they thought he would replace one of then and his face softens. "Maybe we should invite him out with us after practice?" he suggests.

Everyone else just stares.

*

The first time Kyuhyun really talks to Henry is right after the MV for Don’t Don is released. There’s a crowd of protestors outside of the dorm that are almost impossible to ignore. The other boys don’t really know what to say to Henry (after all, what did they say to Kyuhyun?). Han Geng tries to talk to him in Chinese, but Henry doesn’t understand. And they don’t understand his words when they pass by him using a payphone after practice, but Kyuhyun understands his tears.

"Hey, I’ll catch up to you guys later," Kyuhyun says. And the hyungs go on without him. He waits just down the way from the payphone and hopes Henry will be done soon. It’s freezing out and his light jacket isn’t enough to replace the 20kg he lost after the accident.

Henry finally hangs up and tries to wipe the tears off his face. He turns towards the dorms but his feet drag along slowly. Kyuhyun knows why he doesn’t want to go back. The unforgiving wind is bearable when he’s talking to his mother back home, but the unforgiving protestors screaming at him in words he can’t understand are too much.

"Hey Henli," Kyuhyun says, popping out of seemingly nowhere.

Henry jumps back in fright. Even when he sees it’s Kyuhyun, he still remains tense. “Annyeonghasaeyo,” he bows deeply. He’s still not sure of the millions of etiquette rules that govern interactions with just about everyone.

"No no," Kyuhyun says in English. "We… go… house… you… me?" he says gesturing at Henry and then himself.

At first, Henry doesn’t understand. He figures that Kyuhyun isn’t going to hurt him (though with his current state of health, Henry doesn’t know if he could if he tried) so he leans closer to hear what Kyuhyun is saying. Finally he realizes that Kyuhyun is asking if he wants to walk back to the dorms together. Henry nods and they start walking.

"Your… mom?" Kyuhyun asks, pointing back in the direction of the payphone.

Henry nods. “In Canada. I couldn’t talk very long because international calls are really expensive.”

Kyuhyun doesn’t know what any of those words mean, but he nods like he does. He slings his arm around Henry’s shoulders and they walk back to the dorms. Kyuhyun sneaks Henry in the back way so at least they don’t have to see the protestors. He feels Henry droop under him but urges him on until they’re upstairs. Kyuhyun pulls Henry into his room and digs around for something. Henry just stands there awkwardly. Finally Kyuhyun finds what he’s looking for and hands Henry a portable CD player. He digs out a dusty CD case and shoves it at Henry. “Here - English.”

Henry eyes the CD case. “Green Day?” he asks. Kyuhyun shrugs. Henry’s glad for the thought and gives Kyuhyun a grateful smile.

*

"So… you’re like Justin Bieber," Kyuhyun says to Henry. They’re preparing to shoot the MV for "Trap" and Kyuhyun’s trying to bother Henry.

"No," Henry replies. "Well… sort of. But like better." His Korean is almost perfect. Kyuhyun doesn’t tell him that. Henry’s phone beeps and he pulls it out to check. His face lights up and he hurries to text back.

"Who is it?" Taemin asks, peeking over his shoulder. "Thanks, mom?" he reads.

Henry hides his phone. “Ya!” 

"You’re smiling!" Kyuhyun exclaims, pointing at his face. "Did your mom tell you she loooooooooves her little baby?" he teases.

"I sent her a photo of you. She says ‘That kid looks weird, but you look divine.’"

Kyuhyun swats at his arm as Henry runs off laughing. He knows he gives Henry a hard time pretty much all the time, but Henry doesn’t mind. He likes seeing Henry smile and he thinks that Henry might finally be  _happy_  here in Korea. He watches him joke along with Taemin and text his mom back (or maybe Amber because Henry’s blushing), and it makes Kyuhyun happy. 

Maybe Henry has finally found his place too.


End file.
